Law and Order: New Beginnings
by Nero Parham
Summary: Jack is retiring from the District Attorney's Office. Chapter 2 is now up. Jack settles in at NYU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Law and Order_ and the characters of it are the creations of Dick Wolf and NBC not me.

**OFFICE OF  
EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT D.A JACK McCOY  
FRIDAY AUGUST 15 – 5:45 P.M**

Jack McCoy was packing what would be one of the last boxes holding his belongings that had been spread throughout the office he was now leaving behind. For the first time in 12 years the room seemed empty. Even when he moved into the office 12 years before it had been full since Ben Stone left so abruptly. It took McCoy three days to empty the office of Stone's belongings because of his workload. Now the walls and table surfaces were all but empty. All except the credenza behind the desk under the window. He hefted a box to the top of the credenza and began filling it. In the box went a stack of law volumes he frequently used, a couple of framed pictures, a few piles of notepads, and finally the small wooden sailboat that was in the very center. Jack picked up a roll of packing tape and sealed the last box and took a glance around the room. He knew he would miss the office and all the things he did there. But he also knew it was the right time to go. He didn't want to be one of those people who got to old and had to be forced out. He knew it was time for a slower paced life. Jack's glance around the room was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Jack was brought out of his trance by the knock at the door. He turned to face the door and said, "Come in." The door opened and in walked District Attorney Arthur Branch. Branch made a quick glance around the room and said, "I see you finished packing." "Yeah, I finished a few minutes ago, Jack responded. Arthur moved further into the room and sat on the brown leather sofa. McCoy moved from around the desk and joined Arthur on the sofa. "So when do you start at NYU," Arthur inquired. "When the fall term starts in September. Not surprisingly, the dean assigned me to teach criminal law," Jack responded. "What are you going to do until then," Arthur asked next. "Take some time and relax. I've rented a beach house down in Wilmington, North Carolina for a week to start with" Jack said. "I'm glad you've decided to avail yourself of southern hospitality," Arthur said, "but you don't seem like the beach type." "I was in my youth," Jack said, "Unfortunately that was lost when I joined this office. Maybe I can recapture some of it." "You sure I can't convince you to change your mind," Arthur asked. "Sorry, but it's time," Jack responded. Arthur then lifted up a bottle of scotch and two tumblers he had been holding and said, "In that case, we'll toast to your new job, handing Jack one of the tumblers. Arthur opened the liquor bottle and filled both glasses with the amber liquid. Arthur raised his glass and said, "Here's to hoping you have good luck at NYU." "Thanks Arthur," Jack replied raising his glass to Arthur's. The two finished their scotch and Arthur said, "I'll get some guys to take those boxes for you." "Thanks Arthur," Jack responded. Arthur left the room and Jack walked to the window behind the desk. He realized that he had been to busy over the past 12 years to enjoy the view the office offered. But it was too late for regrets. Jack picked up his jacket and walked out of the room for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _Law and Order _and its characters are the creations of Dick Wolf and NBC not me.

Author's Note: I've never been to New York City much less ever seen NYU. Therefore my descriptions of the school are no doubt inaccurate.

Special thanks to those who provided me with feedback.

**OFFICE OF  
PROFESSOR JACK MCCOY  
SEPTEMBER 1 - 3:30 P.M**

The boxes that Jack had packed two weeks before at Hogan Place were not stacked in his new office at NYU. The office was slightly larger than the one he had at the District Attorney's Office. Though it was only larger because it didn't have three doors from which to enter therefore adding wall space. The furniture was dark mahogany and similar to what Jack had at Hogan Place. The large desk commanded from the center of the room, as did the large black leather chair that sat behind it. The left sidewall near the door contained a small leather loveseat with two end tables and a coffee table. Jack regarded the small sofa with enthusiasm; less of a chance to spend the night. Jack then moved to see what view the window had to offer. The third story office afforded a good view of the university's vast central courtyard and campus. Jack made a promise to himself to take the time to enjoy the view this time. Jack turned his attention back to the boxes now cluttering the floor. He put one on the empty desktop, unsealed it, and began unpacking its contents. Since there was no credenza in the office Jack put his little wooden sailboat in the center of the coffee table. Jack quickly filled the unoccupied spaces on the bookcases with his own law volumes to compliment the ones already there. Jack was almost finished putting his things in his desk when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Jack said.

The door opened and the dean walked in. He was a man in his mid to late fifties, around the same age as Jack. He was about three inches shorter than McCoy with mostly light brown hair with graying streaks throughout the crown and graying temples. Age had treated him well; the lines in his face gave him the look of a seasoned man instead of one who needed to go to the beach. Overall he had a warm look about him.

"I see you're settling in. How do you like the office," the dean said.

"It's nice. I think it will work well," McCoy replied.

"You're first class will be in three days. Starts at 10:30 in the morning," the dean then said.

"Why so late in the morning," McCoy asked.

"I thought you might enjoy a later start after having to work so many late nights and early mornings as an ADA," the dean replied.

"Actually I like working the odd hours. The peace and quiet helps me concentrate. But I think it will be nice to have a later start. I can enjoy my mornings now, get up early, have some coffee, read the paper, you know," Jack said.

"Are you ready to teach," the dean then asked.

"I've been spending the last two weeks planning my curriculum. I'm working on a more practical way to teach the law. One think I remember is that law school doesn't give you much practical training. That's what I want to get across," Jack replied.

"I know what you mean. I look forward to seeing what you've come up with. I have a meeting shortly but I wanted to stop in and see how you were doing," the dean said.

"Thanks," Jack replied.

The dean then exited the office leaving Jack alone again. Jack left the unpacking aside for the moment and walked to the window. He leaned forward, stretched out his arms, and put his hands on the window frames while he gazed out at the sprawling campus. Students were walking in every direction. The sun was shining and the sky was blue. Jack noted the good view and promised himself to continue to enjoy it.


End file.
